This invention relates generally to placement of orthodontic brackets, bands or tubes at a specific distance from the occlusal or incisal edge of the tooth. The process for placement of brackets to the teeth includes first placing an adhesive on the underside of the orthodontic bracket. Next, the bracket is placed in the mouth with a tweezer-like instrument onto the tooth. Once placed on the tooth the bracket is positioned approximately in the center of the tooth from the front to back of the tooth and approximately in the center from gum tissue to the top edge of the tooth. More accurate placement is provided by the use of a height gauge which is placed on the top edge of the tooth. The bracket is then moved to a point where an element of the gauge fits into the bracket slot. This places the bracket at the correct height which in standard practice is precisely 3.5, 4.0, 4.5 or 5.0 mm from the top of the tooth.
Problems exist with prior art gauges because the instrument cannot be placed perpendicular to the buccal surface with any degree of comfort to the patient. This is because prior art gauges are rigid, unitary, elongate instruments which are difficult to fit into a patient's mouth at the proper angle with the tooth to which the bracket is to be affixed. The cheek prevents the instrument from being positioned properly. Inaccurate placement of the orthodontic attachments directly affects the ultimate position of the teeth and results in a poor final treatment result. Poorly placed brackets will result in height differentials and teeth that are malaligned in the vertical dimension.